gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Beast Rider
The Beast Rider is a dangerous locust due to hids ability to ride reavers and brumaks.Grenadier Beast Rider - Action Figure. They either use a Hammerburst or Boltok Pistol. The Beast Riders rode on top of the Brumaks and reavers during the E-Day assault. They appeared around the Mission to Montevado on Bloodmounts but their mounts were already known to the COG.Gears of War:Hollow The Beast Rider was a dreaded enemy that inflicted heavy casualties on the Gears. History Emergence Day During Emergence Day, Beast Riders rose atop their Brumaks and Reavers killing any humans in sight. Clearing Montevado poop |left|thumb|200px]] After the Lightmass Offensive, Skorge went on a counterattack against human forces and used Beast Riders to clear out sunken human cities, namely Montevado and Ilima (Ilima was sunk between the first and second day of Frost).Gears of War:Jacinto’s Remnant The Beast Riders cleared the city of the remaining Stranded after being sunken. Delta Squad attacked and the locust lost several Drones and Bloodmounts. They were able to kill at least one Gear, before Delta was able to escape with the remaining Stranded.Gears of War: Hollow part 6 Jilane Campaign |right|thumb|250px]] At least one Brumak was used during the Jilane Massacre.Gears of War:Barren During the Second Battle of Jilane, at least a single Beast rider was on foot with his fellow Drones.Gears of War:Barrne issue 13 Hollow Storm In the final stage of the Locust counterattack, the Horde launched a direct assault on Jacinto City, the COG’s last stronghold and the only major Seran city left.Gears of War 2 With several Brumaks ridden by Beast Riders, the Locust were able to breach the defensives of the city.Gears of War 2 intro First day of Frost The Horde was able to launch a successful raid on Pomeroy Depot in Sector 4, they then hit Jacinto Med, a major hospital. With dozens of Reavers giving the Drones air support, the desperate raid would seem another easy victory but Delta-One and a wing of King Ravens were able to take down several Reavers and wiped out all the Drones. The COG launched a counterattack known as Operation: Hollow Storm towards the locust held city of Landown. The Locust were able to wait and ambushed the COG convoys with over a dozen Reavers and Brumaks emerging from the hollows. Though the Beast Riders along with their brothers on the ground were able to destroy many Derricks and King Ravens, the COG were able to enter Landown and take out another Brumak mounted by a Beast Rider. Stragglers after the flood Few hours after the sinking of Jacinto along with the Locust army trapped under and in Jacinto. At least 60 Drones where able to escape the city and headed towards Port Farrall. A single Beast Rider rode atop a bloodmount towards the city unknowing, until ambushed by the COG and leaving all the Drones and Beast riders dead.Gears of War:Jacinto’s Remnant Behind the Scenes Appearances Beast Riders can be found riding Bloodmounts and Reavers. They first appear in Act 2 Chapter 5 (Sinking Feeling) of Gears of War 2, and usually appear riding on a Bloodmount. Beast Riders on Bloodmounts, also appear in Horde every ten levels. When killed in Horde, the Beast Rider is classified as a Grenadier Elite. Strategies There are three techniques to disposing of Beast Riders. The first is to kill the Bloodmount while he is a moderate distance away, which will knock the Beast Rider to the ground (as if he were hit by a smoke grenade), then run to the Beast Rider and kill him with the Gnasher or Lancer chainsaw. The second is to kill the Beast Rider with a Torque Bow or Longshot Sniper Rifle while they are still on the Bloodmount. This is not recommended for the Hardcore or Insane difficulties as the Bloodmount becomes more dangerous without a rider. The third way is to frag tag the Bloodmount while the Rider is still on it. This will almost always kill the Beast Rider and will most likely kill the Bloodmount as well. However, on higher difficulties the player will most likely die as well. Multiplayer *The Beast Rider is playable for Multiplayer in Gears of War 2. *They do not appear at all in Gears of War. *The Beast Rider is a playable character in Gears of War 3 Multiplayer. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Gears of War 2